


Crowded

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Happy AU, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Eyes adds a piercing to his ears for every year they make past twenty.





	Crowded

**Author's Note:**

> Also reposted from tumblr  
> I should make a series tbh

Eyes adds a piercing to his ears for every year they make past twenty.

“You’ll run out of space eventually,” Kanone hums before taking one between his teeth and pulling lightly.

“That’s the point,” Eyes answers while tilting his head so Kanone can play around without actually tearing part of his ear off. Kanone tugs at a second one with his tongue, and his body heats up with the sensation, eyes sliding almost shut even as he continues to talk in an almost even tone. “Maybe by the time we hit thirty and they’re full you’ll actually stop questioning the fact that we pulled through.”

“Maybe. Or maybe you should start putting them on me instead. As a reminder.”

He traces every one with his tongue, and Eyes wants to turn and drag him into a fierce, biting, bloody kiss.

“You just want me to put a needle through you, don’t you?”

“Well~” Kanone’s smile is angelic as ever, decieving as ever, “maybe that too.”


End file.
